Trapped
by TheLastShiningStar
Summary: During a chase, Nakamori and Kid end up locked together in a freezer and it's Nakamori who has to open the door. One-shot.


**Trapped**

The whole squad, with inspector Nakamori in the lead, was following the figure dressed in white. They were trying to reach that person before he would reach the window, but just as many times before, he slipped away in a cloud of smoke, right before they could actually catch him and for a split second, everyone just watched the white hang glider soaring away from the building.

"Get in the cars and follow him!" Nakamori yelled, setting the group of men into moving. Being in the lead before, now he was at the very back as they had to take the opposite way to get to the stairs and out of the building.

The mass of people was moving forward with no regards to their surroundings, leading to the fact that no one really listened to Nakamori's voice anymore. The order was clear. Follow Kid. There was no need for any further instructions, so Nakamori's attempts to get to the lead again mostly failed. Not only that, but as he was trying to get to the front, one of his subordinates pushed him out of the way, not even realizing it.

Not expecting it and not really being in a stable position in the first place, he inevitably lost his footing and fell straight at his other officer who was running alongside with him, and this one, not expecting it either, didn't manage to stop the fall and they both crashed with the door which was in the course of their fall. The weight of their bodies opened the door and they fell through.

"Ouch." The officer complained when the movements stopped and he was just lying on the floor, the inspector on top of him. The latter quickly started to stand up, cursing all the time.

"Damn it! I was so close this time! Whoever pushed me out of the way is going to pay for it!" He ranted and ran to the door, only to find it locked.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed, raising the other man's curiosity.

"What is it?" The officer asked, still with a little pain in his voice, and Nakamori turned at him angrily.

"The door, it's locked!" He said, rather angry than panicking. The officer stood up, unconsciously holding his right arm with his left one, and went to the door to see himself. He tried the door knob, only to come to the same conclusion as the inspector.

"Really. It has an automatic lock. It was probably poorly locked in the first place and as we fell through, the door must have flown open all the way and then due to the momentum flew back and got locked, this time for real." The officer said in thought, the inspector getting even more angry.

"It must be that thief's fault. I bet it was him who showed us here. He probably had it prepared since the start." Nakamori started to throw accusations, but the officer just shook his head.

"I don't think so. Do you realize what is this place?" Nakamori paused at the question, even though he wanted to argue with the officer about not agreeing with him first, and looked around. It was a big room with many shelves all around, all of them filled with frosted food. As he realized this, the coldness itself started to reach his senses as well.

"As you can see," The officer continued, "we're in the freezer. Staying here for too long might cause us to die. Since everyone is on the chase for the dummy of Kaitou Kid right now, no one would bother with checking the rooms around here, so it's more than likely that no one will come anytime soon. That could be expected from the start, and I don't think that Kid would go as far as to risk someone's life like this." The officer explained and Nakamori looked at him dumbfounded.

"So, are you implying that we ended up here just by an accident?" He asked, his adrenalin from the chase before slowly fading away and his brain starting to work on normal speed.

"Unfortunately, that's exactly what I'm saying. If we just could call someone on the other side, who would be able to open it, but I don't have any phone with me and the radio I had got broken when we fell. What about you?" The officer asked, inspector just shook his head.

"I don't have a cell phone either and it seems that I've lost my radio somewhere, probably during the chase." He stated and the officer nodded.

"Yeah, the chase today was really wild, but this is bad. We need to get away from here as soon as possible, but without the key, or someone from the outside opening it, it might become pretty difficult. These locks are quite tricky. Why would they use something like this for an ordinary freezer anyway?" The officer continued in his thoughts as he watched the mechanism on the door.

"You're talking as if you were about to try to pick the lock to pry it open." Nakamori commented, the officer just grinned.

"Not me, but you. When we fell, I've hurt my right hand and for this kind of lock, it would be practically impossible to do it with only one hand." Nakamori looked at him with wide eyes, as if he didn't hear him correctly.

"What did you say?" He supported that possibility and the officer chuckled.

"Well, you've heard me. I will give you instructions and you will open it. It's not really that hard, but it will get harder the longer we will just stay here. Working with frozen fingers on something like this could really be a nuisance." The officer stated, leaving even more baffled expression on Nakamori's face. Then that expression changed into frown as Nakamori was watching him more closely.

"Are you new in the department?" He asked, gaining a surprised look from the other person, but it was quickly exchanged for a huge smirk.

"I would say rather the opposite." He said almost in mocking tone and Nakamori narrowed his eyes at the person in front of him.

"Then why can't I recall you?" The inspector asked suspiciously. The officer put on a thoughtful face, before again turning at inspector with a grin. That grin was starting to irritate that man.

"Well, that would probably be, because I'm changing my occupation quite often." The officer said mischievously and then with a wink turned back at the lock on the door. With a screwdriver, he started to slowly open the cover of the mechanism.

Nakamori watched the other person as he was working on the lock in front of him, and for a second had to wonder, just where did he get the screwdriver in the first place. Also, even though he was working on it only with his left hand, his right hand pressed tightly against his chest, all the movements he made could only be described as those of a very skilled person in this field. There was something really suspicious about this officer. He went through their earlier conversation and something caught his attention.

"How did you know the Kid we were chasing was just his dummy?" He asked. The officer answered without stopping his work.

"It's always dummy. I can't believe the police still falls for it even after so many times." He stated leisurely.

"Well, that's as far as I can get with only one hand, the rest is up on to you." He added and looked at the person in question, but the inspector didn't move from his spot and just watched him with wide eyes. The surprise slowly changed into anger and the officer sweat-dropped.

"KID!" Nakamori yelled and Kid had to jump out of the way as Nakamori charged at him. Realizing his failure, the inspector quickly regained his posture and again charged at the thief, who was still dressed as one of his officers.

"Hey, I thought I explained our situation enough to you. Even though all this running might warm us up a bit, that won't last for long. We have to get out of here, and for now, whether you like it or not, using my skills is our biggest chance for that." Kid shouted from the top of one of the shelves and after this, Nakamori stopped in his tracks, contemplating about the situation.

"Well, if you prefer arresting me at the cost of both of us freezing to death, then I guess it can't be helped." Kid added to the thought and Nakamori just slumped his shoulders in defeat. Seeing this, Kid jumped down and again smirked.

"I knew we could get along."

"We're not getting along. It's just a temporary state, which will last only until that damned door is opened." Nakamori started to rage again and Kid took a step back.

"Ok, ok, I get it. It's just a temporary truce in order to get us out of here. I won't be making any conclusions from that." Kid raised his left hand in defense, his right one still clutched tightly to his body.

"Is it broken?" Nakamori suddenly asked, pointing at Kid's right hand, and after second of thought Kid just shook his head.

"I don't think so, but whenever I try to move it, a pang of pain shots through my whole arm, so I don't think I'll be able to use it anytime soon." He explained to his own surprise, and then quickly changed the topic.

"Well, we should return to our task at hand, if we want to walk out of here on our own feet." He remained their situation and Nakamori nodded. They returned to the door, Nakamori right to the lock and Kid beside him, so he could be giving him instructions.

Nakamori looked at the tangle of various wires as if someone just introduced him to an alien and he was supposed to say something, but had no idea what or if the person would even understand him. Kid seeing Nakamori's expression sighed internally and then started to lead his moves, occasionally helping him with his healthy hand.

It wasn't an easy task at all. Kid had to rephrase several of his instructions as the first one sometimes wasn't comprehensible for the inexperienced old man and what would usually take him two to three minutes at the most was already dragging for at least a quarter of an hour, and they weren't even halfway to be done. Nakamori's sudden outbursts of rage, claiming that it's impossible, didn't help their situation either.

"Nothing is impossible if you know how to do it." Kid tried to make him go back to work, when one time Nakamori left his spot and sat in the corner angrily, trying to warm himself up. Especially his fingers, which he swore were starting to turn blue.

"But I _don't_ know how to do this!" He spat back and Kid sighed.

"Well, I do, and I'm telling you what to do, you just have to be patient and follow my instructions." Kid insisted, but the coldness probably set the inspector into a state of complete denial and pessimism.

"How can I do anything when I don't even feel my fingers anymore!" He again spat at Kid, who was starting to lose hope that this man would be of any help anymore.

"It will only get worse if we just stay here." Kid informed him and it finally got through the inspector's skull and he looked at the lock again with hopeless expression on his face.

"Don't worry, we can make it, there isn't much left to be done." Kid assured him and Nakamori nodded tiredly, but before he stood up, he paused.

"How come you don't look as if you were cold at all?" He asked with suspicion. Kid smiled. A normal, kind smile, which brought surprise to Nakamori for a second, but he quickly regained his composure.

"It's just the training. Trust me, I'm freezing as much as you do. It just takes more time before it shows on the outside." He explained.

"Someone trained you for this?" Nakamori asked again, this time causing Kid to chuckle.

"Someone trained me to do magic, not to steal, if you're asking this." He answered in amusement, but Nakamori just frowned.

"Then what made you to choose this path?" Kid just stared at him for the question really surprised him. He didn't expect the inspector to ask something like this, so bluntly nonetheless.

"I have my reasons." He said then, his voice a bit darkening. "Now, let's get out already." He finished, leaving no space for any further discussions of that matter. Nakamori just raised up and together they again started to work on opening the door.

It took them another several minutes and Nakamori was again starting to lose his patience, but in the end, the door finally clicked and they both quickly left that cold hell. Collapsing on the ground, Nakamori only watched as Kid looked at him worriedly.

"I'll send someone to help you, just wait here for a moment." He said and already turned to leave, when Nakamori's voice stopped him.

"Wait. What about you? You must be cold as well, and on top of that you're also hurt. You should get some help too." He said in surprisingly caring voice. Kid turned at him with smirk on his face.

"I'll manage, don't worry. I'm not planning to get arrested anytime soon and going to the hospital right now might as well lead to it." Kid said mockingly and Nakamori frowned, suddenly realizing just who was he talking to.

"What about the jewel." He asked, now in more police-like tone and Kid chuckled.

"You might try to search your pockets." He winked at him. "I'll be going then. See ya." Kid waved him and in a puff of smoke disappeared out of Nakamori's sight. Nakamori just stared at the empty space for a little longer and then remembering the thief's voice, started to go through his pockets.

Sure enough, he soon found what he was searching for, and still in the confusion of this little encounter, he just watched the jewel and tried to understand to what just happened and to the thief's reasons for what he was doing.

Until now, Nakamori thought that Kid's only reason for what he was doing was to tease him and the police, but after hearing the thief's unusually serious voice, talking about his reasons, he wasn't so sure anymore. He knew there must have been something more, but he had no idea what.

After a while of thinking, he just sighed, deciding that he wouldn't understand that thief anyway, no matter how hard he tried, and returned the jewel to his pocket. His fingers were still too sore from the coldness and he didn't want to risk that he would drop it somewhere by accident. It seemed so long since Kid left him here. Was he really going to get him some help?

Nakamori quickly shook his head at this thought. Kid was criminal and a prankster, but he stood for his words, his heist notices being the best proof of that. He never hurt anyone either. Yes, he was sure someone would come soon and tired as he was from what he went through, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

* * *

I guess Kid would never be so careless about letting Nakamori find out who he is in such situation, but on the other hand he never misses an opportunity to tease someone and I thought that having Nakamori to admit that he actually needs Kid's help could be quite a fun XD.

Also, I have no idea what ways could be used to open such a door at all, so if something in there doesn't make sense, then I'm sorry.


End file.
